redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shieldmaiden
Yay!! You archived your page. Was timing you... XD Took you four weeks, but it's not as if you were on here all the time either. I've really missed ye, ye know? Update on Bluestripe. Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 13:28, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Haha I finished Bluestripe the Warrior!! I'll bet ye said I couldn't do it, did nae ye? Weall, ah deed! Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 22:58, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay. Yeah I hope he writes more too.-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 07:10, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Little update on FoM. Things are about to get interesting.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 03:47, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Update is good, sorry I didn;t get it to you sooner, I didn't have much time this week. I was really great but I saw some quotation marks miss when Keyla and Tullgrew were talking, and when Keyla was trying to staunch the blood from Brome's ear, instead of Grumm you said Brome, like, "He turned over his care to Brome" instead of "He turned over his care to Grumm" besides that it was great, but if that was planned, then OK--Aerothorn Shadowbaen I'm Not Going Down...Down Without a Fight! Update On The Runaway. There's a poll too. By the way, did you get the idea of raging from The Underland Chronicles?--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 01:06, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Fren's Quest rewrite is out! Lookit me blog :D Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 04:27, May 29, 2010 (UTC) LOL, you could've told me, since now that i've read them i'll be able to write those parts more convincingly from Rorc's point of view instead of always from some other character's.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 02:45, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Jean! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 14:50, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I are saying Hi back to the one by the name of Chris. Hello, ladies. All your base are belong to us! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 15:07, June 4, 2010 (UTC) All your base are belong to us? It's an internet meme. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 15:36, June 4, 2010 (UTC) This --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 16:05, June 4, 2010 (UTC) what up? hey Shield, how are you???? i just finished reading "The Sea of Trolls" by Nancy Farmer. did you read that book and get the idea for the name "shieldmaiden"? because there is a character in that book with that name, sort of. anyhoo, ttyl wot! --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 02:36, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 16:19, June 7, 2010 (UTC) the book is by Nancy Farmer. it's a really good book, but pretty gory and a little sad. :( it's about Vikings and trolls and raids and giants and weird birds and poor innocent villagers. good ending, though. you should check it out! --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 19:10, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway, almost finished with book two!--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 18:46, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Out of Curiosity..... Did you have a Spanish class with Mrs. Neve this year? Apologies if I'm wrong. Strike that. Although you both have the character Shieldmaiden, are both fond of Redwall, are both the same age, and both have the same sibling w/correct ages, you aren't who I was thinking of. Ironic. My apologies for interrupting. :) --Lord Mactalon 06:08, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 05:49, June 15, 2010 (UTC) You can Youtube, right? Alright, if you can, go to Youtube and search "Naruto Fanflash" (I think there are 6 videos) and "Naruto Party" (About 7 vids, I think.) --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:38, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Voting for my contest Hi! I was wondering if you could vote in my art contest. Just go here to vote. Please vote in all three polls. Thanks! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Outcast chapter re-write. Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 22:54, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Update Guess what? I've updated The Runaway! There's a poll too.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 22:28, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Who said the polls are accurate? Well, the second poll i just want to know what people think, but the first one...I might not be using any of those. (which would make it even more suprising when I do get to the end)--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:38, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Small update on The Mossflower Revolution. I need a name for VK's weasel counselor, who you can learn about here. --Vermin King 22:15, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Rise of Freedom.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 18:13, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 16:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC)